


Two Sugars And Cream

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mer!Dean, Mermaid!Reader, Mermaids, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, mer!reader, mermaid au, merman!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Merfolk AU - Dean is a prince of the South Californian pod, just off the coast of San Diego. He’s the adventurous type, although he’s restricted by the rules of the pod - and the fact that he’s promised to a mermaid from the Northern Californian pod, a union destined to unite the pods, even though he’s never met her. He knows his responsibility to his people, to protect the species and continue the family lines. But when fate brings his attention to a young mermaid in peril; is true love an excuse to destroy his species hopes?





	

 

The storm was raging above the surface, and Dean was  _ bored _ . It was the second night he’d been on lockdown with the pod, and he was currently in one of the multitudinous caverns that made up his home, being “babysat” by his brother. Who was a whole four years younger than him, which was pretty insulting.

Sam, being Sam, was reading, the coral parchment in his hands no doubt containing something that Dean would find incredibly dull, but it was all Sam ever did. Read, study, spout off on subjects that would reduce his older brother to yawning. But, he couldn’t fault his smart little brother. Dean was the brawn and Sam was the brains.

‘You can stop glaring at me any time you like,’ Sam muttered, not even looking up from the parchment.

Dean sighed, taking the plunge, flicking his deep green tail as he shifted on the coral bed. ‘Whatcha reading?’

Sam glanced up, levelling his brother with a look that said he knew Dean didn’t care. ‘It’s a parchment from about two hundred years ago, detailing the currents in the -’

The elder brother waved a hand, sitting up straight. ‘Alright, I get the point.’ He shook his head as Sam grinned, dropping his eyes back to the parchment. ‘Look, Sam, you don’t need to sit here with me, just because Dad says so. I’m bored.’

‘And bored Dean equals wandering Dean,’ Sam repeated their father’s words back to him. ‘Dad said you have to stay put. He doesn’t want you away from home right now. Especially not flitting off to shore, and tinkering with that stupid wheeled nightmare of yours.’

‘Don’t call her a nightmare,’ Dean grumbled in response, folding his arms over his bare chest.

‘Whatever, dude,’ Sam sighed, dropping the parchment into his scaled lap. ‘Look, Dad gives you plenty of leniency. You’re lucky. Most pods don’t encourage learning about humans like we do. And pretty soon, you’re gonna be starting your own pod.’ Dean groaned loudly, dropping his head back against the cavern wall, ignoring Sam’s expression of concern. ‘Dad just wants you safe.’

‘I am safe.’ Sam raised an eyebrow at the statement, and Dean scowled. ‘What? I’m always careful going up on land, just like anyone else. Dad’s just pissed because of the last time -’

‘What, when you got into a bar fight with three men that were twice your size?’

Dean scoffed, shrugging. ‘I’ve got the strength of three men. It wasn’t even much of a fight.’

‘Strength isn’t everything when it comes to guns, Dean,’ Sam pointed out, and Dean tutted, rolling his eyes. ‘You could have been killed. And where does that leave our pod? Our family?’

‘They can always marry you off to the Northern pod.’ The reply was salty, and Sam chuckled. 

‘I’m not the First Born Prince of the South, Dean.’

Dean shuddered, pushing off from the rock, swimming across to the end of the room, keeping his back to his brother. ‘I hate that title. Doesn’t mean anything.’

Sam sighed, relaxing backwards and picking up his parchment to move it onto the rock at his side. ‘Look, I’ll come with you up to the Lookout. Dad won’t mind us going up to watch the storm. There’s no boats out in this.’ Silence followed his words, and he waited, watching his brother, his bare shoulders tense as he floated in one spot, tail twitching slightly. After a few seconds, Dean scrubbed his hand through his short hair and turned, nodding slowly. Sam smiled, knowing Dean would take anything to get out of the caves. ‘Okay then.’ He pushed himself up, his mahogany tail making little currents with the movement, gesturing towards the door. ‘After you, your Highness.’

The withering look his brother gave him made him smile wider, as did the following “shut up”. Dean swam past him, and Sam followed, both of them moving swiftly through the halls and communal areas. Many of the pod were gathered at home, and they smiled and waved, some of them offering greetings as the two brothers passed.

As they reached the exit of the caverns, Dean pulled up, spotting his father at the entrance. Sam stopped just behind him, waiting for Dean to decide what to do. John turned at that moment, pausing in his conversation with another merman, and his eyes lit up at the sight of his sons. Below him, his long royal blue tail swished through the water, turning his full body towards his son as the other merman bade him farewell and swam away.

‘Dean, Sam!’ He greeted, waving them closer, and Dean sighed, following his father’s unspoken command. John, for his part, seemed to notice his eldest son’s closed off demeanour, and he smiled softly, reaching out to clasp Dean’s shoulder as he grew close enough. ‘I know this is hard, being cooped up here. But with the storm and the coming meeting with the Northern pod -’

‘I get it, Dad,’ Dean replied quietly, the smile on his face betraying his irritation at being “cooped up”. ‘Sam and me are going to head up to the Lookout, watch the storm, if that’s okay?’

John seemed to hesitate, his eyes darting to Sam. ‘Just the Lookout?’ It didn’t need to be said - Sam was expected to keep close to Dean and not let him go anywhere else. The younger of his two sons nodded, and John elected to ignore the rolling of Dean’s eyes. ‘Okay, well, be careful up there. It’s a hell of a storm.’

‘We will,’ Sam insisted, smiling and nodding hard. Dean’s eyes locked on his father’s hand where it still rested on his shoulder, and John’s fingers squeezed lightly before he let go. ‘We’ll check in when we get back.’

‘Okay,’ John agreed. ‘I’ll see you then.’

Dean wasted no time in swimming away, with Sam close behind. Both mermen swam straight up, over and above the caves, following the rock to the small island that rested above the caverns. It was a mile, straight up, but with the power of their tails, neither Sam nor Dean struggled, breaching the surface by the shore quickly.

The rain was lashing down, and Sam laughed as Dean let loose a howl in time with the thunder, before thrusting himself through the water towards the beach. Sand coated his hands and chest as he reached shore, pulling himself across the sand and out of the water. Sam wasn’t far behind him, and they quickly shimmied up the beach as their scales gave way to skin, leaving both of them buck-ass nude, scrambling to their feet and running for the tree line.

It was an uninhabited island, small enough to avoid any interest from anyone, but large enough to accommodate the needs of the pod. The Lookout was the tallest outcrop of rock, which required a slight climb, but nothing the two brothers weren’t able to manage, even in the rain. At the base of the Lookout was a cave, where the pod stashed clothes and food, things that couldn’t be kept underwater. Amongst the many things the island was used for, it was also sacred to the pod, used for mating rituals, birthing, and, in sadder circumstances, death rituals.

Dean was a split second ahead of his brother in reaching the cave, throwing a towel to his naked brother before drying himself down and reaching for a set of clothes. The top of the Lookout was sheltered, but he was bound to get wet on the climb. Once dressed, he picked up a duffel bag, stuffing a few items inside, including a couple of beers that his dad would probably berate him for later, but it would be worth it for a few moments of freedom.

‘You ready?’ He asked, looking over at Sam as the younger pulled a thin grey v-neck over his head.

‘Yeah,’ Sam replied, and Dean grinned, moving past his brother and heading for the climbing path to the top of the Lookout. He jumped up with ease, quickly scaling the cliffside, Sam mimicking his path behind him, and by the time they were at the top, the rain had eased off, becoming a slight patter. Dean stopped at the peak, waiting for Sam to join him, and as one they moved into the little rock shelter at the top.

Cracking open a beer, Dean passed it to his brother, just as the sky exploded with lightning. ‘Good view. Look at those clouds.’

Sam took a swig of his drink, following his brother’s line of sight, nodding in agreement. The horizon was empty of any boats, and the waves were high, crashing into the surface over and over. Below them, the beach was just visible, shimmering whenever the storm threw light across the sky.

Both brothers relaxed into the little shelter, sitting in silence and drinking their pilfered beers, watching the storm. After a few moments, Dean shifted, clearing his throat.

‘Hey, remember what Mom used to tell us when we were kids?’ His voice broke a little, and Sam glanced at him, frowning. It was rare for Dean to mention their mother - she’d died when they were both young. While Dean had more vivid memories of her, Sam remembered her pretty clearly, although he didn’t get to talk about her much. ‘She used to say that storms were Poseidon’s way of clearing the badness from the sea. Like a guardian angel, paving the way for peaceful currents and fresh growth.’

Sam smiled, remembering the story exactly as she’d told it to them. He knew it wasn’t true - he’d read enough science books to know where storms came from. But it wasn’t the time for correcting Dean’s information - he knew his brother, and knew the turmoil he was going through. ‘I remember,’ Sam acknowledged quietly, just another clap of thunder disturbed the wind and rain. ‘She liked the stories about the old gods.’

‘She loved everything about the old ways,’ Dean said, a little wistfully. ‘She would have approved of Dad’s decision. To unite the pods, and give our species hope.’

‘I know. And it is the right thing to do, Dean.’

‘I just don’t understand why it has to be me,’ the elder brother grumbled, sipping at his beer. ‘You know they’re gonna marry you off too, y’know?’

Sam nodded. ‘And I’d accept it.’

‘I know you would. You’re sensible.’ Dean chuckled. ‘But I don’t know anything about this so-called Princess. All I know is she’s from the North Pod. I don’t even know what colour her goddamn tail is.’

‘Worried you’ll clash?’ The younger brother couldn’t help but smile at his own comment, and Dean flicked the lid of his beer at him, sitting up a little more, his green eyes on the horizon and the forked lightning hitting the surface of the ocean. ‘Dean, I’m sure she’s gonna be pretty, and smart, and funny, and everything you’ve ever looked for in a mate. This thing… it’s just tradition. Dad knows what he’s doing.’

‘Maybe,’ Dean replied, but his tone indicated he was anything but sure. ‘I guess, I’m just not comfortable with it.’

‘You haven’t found a mate in nearly twenty six years with our own pod,’ Sam pointed out. ‘And living life without a mate just turns you into Crowley, and we all know what a goddamn grouch he is.’

Dean laughed, taking another drink and nodding at the opinion of the old merman. Crowley had never found a mate, and he was possibly the grumpiest creature Dean had ever met. He was one of the head hunters, and Dean had gone with him on a couple of occasions. He swore blind he’d even seen him on land; despite Crowley’s intense dislike of humanity, he apparently liked their fruity drinks with the little umbrellas.

‘I know you believe there’s someone out there for everyone, Sam. You cried during Dirty Dancing,’ Dean pointed out, smirking as he spoke.

Sam scowled. ‘You took me to see it.’

The elder brother’s laughter was almost drowned out by thunder, and he stood up, finishing his beer. ‘How long do you think this storm will last?’

‘It’s not as strong as it was. The eye passed this morning. I guess, maybe a few hours?’

Dean hummed, his gaze on the ocean. Something moved on the surface, and he blinked, narrowing his eyes, shielding them a little as more lightning filled the horizon. A flash of a tail broke the churning waves, and he stepped forward, trying to get a better view. Sam noticed his concentration, and frowning, getting to his feet.

‘What is it?’

‘There’s someone out there.’

Sam frowned. ‘What? But the ocean is too rough, no boat could -’

‘Not a boat,’ Dean cut him off. ‘One of us. But whoever it is -’ He paused, seeing the tail break the surface again, clear enough to show red shimmering scales. Amongst the waves, it was hard to see anything, but as he watched, the figure struck out, arms and head clear for a second before they went under again. ‘Someone in trouble,’ he said, dropping his beer. He stepped back, looking at the edge of the Lookout, and Sam shouted as he realised his brother’s intention.

‘Dean, don’t!’

It wasn’t enough to halt Dean in his tracks, and he ran forward, propelling himself off of the edge. He spread his arms wide, diving into the rolling waves below, his body transforming the second the salty water touched his skin, and Sam screamed into the thunder and rain after him, seeing nothing for a few seconds. He held his breath, his fingers clenching around the beer in his hand, scanning the surface of the water for any sign his brother had made it.

When Dean breached the water again, visibly fine, propelling himself through the water, Sam heaved a sigh of relief, watching his brother move through the waves with ease. He stepped back, turning to face the climb down.

His father was going to kill him.

*****

It was difficult to see above the surface, with the waves churning, so Dean dove lower, keeping himself just underneath the moving ocean. Focusing his eyes up ahead, he caught sight of a long tail, belonging to a bull shark, and an anguished cry reached him. He forced his arms against his sides, transforming his body into a streamlined missile, his tail moving faster than he’d pushed it before.

His eyes stung at the speed he was moving, and he watched in front of him, seeing the bull shark circle its prey menacingly. It was unusual for a bull to be out in this sort of weather, but he could see now that the female mermaid he was circling didn’t have red scales - they were tinged with blood from a bite.

The shark was withdrawing, but not to retreat - Dean knew the move well enough to know that the creature was about to come in for another attack, and he had little time to react. Forcing himself to go faster and faster, he coiled his body round, the thick, strong fins of his tail whipping through the water to hit the shark square on the nose.

Dean quickly turned, ready to come in for another blow, but the shark veered to the side, the black of its eyes shrinking as it retreated again, this time to abandon the attack on his prey. Dean's attention immediately turned to the injured mermaid and he moved to her side with two quick strokes of his tail, hooking his arms up underneath her as she whimpered in pain. The shark had caught her torso, not with a full bite but there was significant damage from its powerful jaws.

‘This is deep,’ he murmured, casting his eyes up to hers. For a second, he paused, taking in her features, and something tightened in his chest, prompting him to clear his throat. The mermaid’s face was contorted in pain, and she cried out as he shifted her, pulling the shirt he was still wearing over his head. Dean released his hold for a moment, ripping the shirt down the middle of one side, before wrapping it around her waist to cover the bleeding wound. Red tinged the water even more as he did so, and he had to ignore the pained noises she was making. ‘This needs to be looked at. I can take you back to my pod; it’s not far –‘

‘No!’ She cried out, suddenly, shaking her head, pushing him away a little. ‘I’m fine, I can just, if I can just make it to shore…’

Dean narrowed his eyes. ‘Making it to shore is gonna be hard, especially if that bull is still out there. Blood’s gonna draw in anything with a taste for it.’

The mermaid’s cream-coloured tail twitched and Dean reached out, holding her steady. It was fairly obvious to him that she wasn’t going to swim in a straight line, and heading for shore alone would see her dead before she’d made it one click. ‘I can’t go to your pod, I can’t –‘

‘Hey, it’s okay. You’re podless?’ She hesitated before nodding, and Dean smiled. ‘We don’t judge for that, it’s not a problem. Come on, we’ve got someone who can take a look –‘

‘Please, I don’t want to,’ she tugged out of his hold, flailing in the water once again. The shirt around her middle was already soaked through with blood, and Dean grabbed hold of her again, unwilling to let her go. He frowned, before glancing back through the dark water to where the home caverns were.

‘I’ll come with you. I’ll help you to land, okay? I don’t think it’s the best idea, but –‘

‘It’s not gonna kill me,’ she ground out, giving up on her resistance and clinging to him. ‘It’ll heal, I just need to get out of the water.’

Dean gave a sharp nod, pushing the thoughts of his father actually killing him to the back of his mind. ‘Okay. Come on. Take it slow, yeah?’ The mermaid nodded, allowing him to slip an arm around her waist, careful of touching the wound. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Y/N,’ she replied.

‘I’m Dean,’ he offered and she gave him a tight smile, before both of them moved in tandem, heading towards shore. It was slow going, but Dean remained patient, keeping them just below the surface, away from the waves and currents still thrashing in the storm. When Y/N clutched at him and slowed, he slowed with her, looking down to see fresh blood ebbing out into the water. ‘We’re both targets if we’re going this slowly. Only takes another shark to spot us and we’re dead.’

‘I know,’ Y/N whimpered, not looking at him.

Dean looked around, and an idea struck him; something he used to do with Sam when the other male was still small enough. Y/N was significantly smaller than him, and it wouldn’t be too difficult to carry her and keep a bit of speed to get them to shore sooner. ‘Hey, hold onto my neck.’

Y/N blinked, looking at him funny as he waited. ‘What?’

‘When me and my brother were little, I used to carry him on my back – like a turtle? If you hold onto my neck, I can swim faster, and it won’t hurt you so bad.’ He paused, as Y/N shifted a little. ‘It’ll get us there quickly,’ he added, and Y/N nodded in agreement. She was looking a little discoloured and Dean frowned as she slipped her arms around his neck – she was cold to the touch too. Most of the time, a merperson could regulate their body temperature in the freezing sea, but it looked like Y/N’s injury was preventing that. As she clung to him, he turned, flicking his tail rapidly to propel his body through the water at a lesser speed than he would usually employ, but faster than they had been travelling.

Y/N whimpered against his neck, pressing her face into his skin, and he panicked, pushing himself a little more. The ocean floor was rising steadily to meet them, as they headed into the shallow water, the shore closer and closer with each passing minute.

‘Nearly there,’ Dean called out, but Y/N didn’t reply, and he turned in the water, avoiding the coastal current and heading for the cove he’d used for years. It was sheltered from the storm swell, and as they drew closer, Y/N’s arms slipped. Dean pivoted his body, catching her in his arms as she fell, her eyes closed. ‘Y/N?’ He called, but she didn’t reply. Panic filled him, and he dragged her up towards the edge of the cove beach, feeling the rough sand against his back as he breached the surface. It was hard going with another person’s weight against him, and being mindful of her injury, but he finally made it, getting them both clear and onto the sand.

A few seconds passed as skin covered his tail, and he got to his feet, shaking off the slight disorientation that came with the change. Y/N’s sleek cream tail giving way to smooth skin, marred only by the lingering traces of blood from her wound. Dean stooped, mindful of both of their nudity, and slid his arms underneath her prone form, lifting her into his arms. Rain was still falling softly in the wake of the storm, and Dean shivered a little, unable to maintain his temperature outside of his natural form. He stumbled in the sand, carrying his ward close to his chest as he headed for the pathway up to the mainland. This part of the coast was mostly deserted, apart from a small private holding just five hundred yards in – where his pride and joy of a car resided.

The climb up was harder with Y/N in his arms, but he made it without dropping her or falling on his face, and he quickly moved along the road, relief flooding him as he reached the small piece of fenced off land that contained a few garages and a small cabin. He whispered an apology as he sent Y/N down on the wet ground, but she didn’t move or protest. Dean checked her pulse, finding it steady, and her breathing was even, making him give a sigh of relief. ‘Last thing I need is you dyin’ on me up here, sweetheart,’ he muttered, before turning away and unhooking the chain from the gate. Picking Y/N up once more, he moved over to the first garage, putting her down on the grassy knoll outside, before unlocked the secure key coded door. Slowly, the door rumbled to life, lifting up to reveal his black beauty bathed in the automatic lights, the Impala he’d lovingly restored when he was a teenager.

‘It’s a pity you’re not awake,’ he sighed, looking down at Y/N with a slight smirk. ‘I mean, Baby gets all the attention.’

As if answering, Y/N groaned, and Dean chuckled, bending down to pick her up and move her into the relative warmth and dry of the garage. He fumbled to open Baby’s back door, relieved that he’d left a blank on the back seat the last time he’d been here, and gently laid Y/N down, seeing her eyes flutter open. Not waiting to speak to her, he turned away, locating a towel to drape over her wet and bloodied body, before grabbing a pair of pants from the stash he kept.

‘Dean?’ Y/N’s voice was weak, and she clutched the towel close.

‘Hang on a sec, sweetheart, just gonna find you some clothes.’ He rifled through the clothing, finding a smaller pair of his old jeans, and a shirt, before turning back to the open car. ‘Here. It’s the best I can do at the moment. I don’t think any shops are gonna be open, it’s pretty late.’

Y/N smiled gratefully, wincing as she propped herself up on her elbow to take the clothes. ‘I’m sorry I passed out. I guess… this really fucking hurts.’ The expletive took him by surprise, but in a good way, and he smiled softly as he crouched down. ‘I might need some help with the pants.’

‘That’s okay,’ Dean replied, taking the pants from her and shaking them out. ‘If you put your feet in, think you can manage sliding off the seat into them?’ Y/N nodded, and he grinned, holding the pants out as she sat up a little more, doing exactly as he suggested. As she reached the edge of the seat, he helped her upright, letting her  shimmy into the pants and fasten them. It was difficult not to react to her body up close, and he was thankful he’d thought to put pants on before she’d really come round.

‘Good thing I wear this old crap,’ she muttered, plucking at the currently bloody piece of material that covered her breasts. It was thin, and didn’t leave much to the imagine, and Dean had to remind his downstairs brain that the woman had half a shark bite to her torso. ‘Fuck, this hurts.’

Dean reached out, helping her to peel the material away, showing him the injury in the artificial light of the garage. ‘You need stitches in some of these marks,’ he commented, and Y/N shivered, drawing his attention to the lack of warmth in the room. ‘I’ll shut the door. We may as well stay here for a few anyway, until you’re fit to… whatever.’ He trailed off, feeling a little pathetic as he shut the garage door, sealing them both into the building.

Y/N was poking at her wounds, scowling furiously. ‘Stupid bull sharks. They see a flash of tail and think with their stomachs.’

‘Well, they are dumb animals,’ Dean pointed out, chuckling. ‘Why was it attacking you? Normally when those dicks see us, they turn tail. Literally.’

She sighed. ‘I was lost. I’m not from around here, and I spotted an island, but the shark came out of nowhere. And apparently, punching it in the nose was not the fix-all that those stupid nature shows make it out to be.’

Dean laughed, heading towards the back of the garage, bending to fish out the first aid kit from amongst the other clutter. ‘Well, at least you’re not a sheltered fin,’ he mentioned, holding up the kit. Y/N tilted her head in confusion at the term, and Dean moved back towards her, gesturing to the backseat of the car. ‘Take a seat, I’ll fix you up.’ She obliged, watching as he rooted around in the kit to find what he needed, pulling out gauze, tap and antibacterial wipes. ‘When I say sheltered fin, I mean like some of those who won’t go near land. My pod is pretty open about it. I can’t say I’ve got much experience with others, but then without a pod, I guess you can do what you want, right?’

He missed the hesitation on her face, looking up at her as she nodded. ‘Right.’

‘This is gonna sting a bit,’ he warned, holding up a wipe. Y/N sucked in a breath, nodding again and closing her eyes. There was the barest hint of a whimper as he cleaned her up, attempting to distract her with small talk. ‘I’ve never seen a tail colour like yours. I mean, I’ve seen yellows, oranges, and I heard about this one mermaid with a pure white tail – but I’ve never seen a colour like yours.’ He looked up as Y/N opened one eye to watch him. ‘It’s really pretty.’ She smiled, looking a little flushed and Dean felt his cheeks heat up. ‘I mean, sorry, I guess… that’s a really personal thing to say when you just met someone.’

‘No, no, it’s okay,’ she whispered. ‘I think your tail is pretty too.’ She averted her gaze in what looked like embarrassment. ‘It matches your eyes.’

Dean smiled, returning his attention to dealing with her wound, neither of them speaking for a few moments. When he was done, he covered the punctures with gauze and taped them down, before picking up the t-shirt she’d discarded on the floor of the backseat. ‘You’re still cold,’ he muttered. ‘Put this on, and I’ll get you warmed up.’

The door rattled all of a sudden, and Dean stood up, turning away from Y/N to look out of the small window to the side of the garage. The storm had whipped up in its dying moments, and hail was crashing to the ground outside, slamming against the door.

‘Storm’s getting worse.’

‘Putting up a fight,’ Y/N commented, her words accompanied by the rustling of fabric and a slight grunt of pain as she pulled the t-shirt over her body, removing the soaked fabric that was covering her breasts. ‘Most things do when they’re dying.’

Dean smirked, looking back at her. ‘Profound.’ She shivered, hugging her own body, careful of her injury as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. ‘There’s not much heating in here.’

‘I noticed,’ she quipped, her teeth chattering. ‘I don’t know why evolution decided we wouldn’t be able to stay warm in human form when we’re absolutely fine in the water.’

‘Well, it takes away the fun of it, that’s for sure,’ he replied, moving closer to her. ‘If it helps, I’m like a furnace. Get in the back seat, I’ll share some of my body heat with you.’

Y/N raised an eyebrow. ‘We only just met.’

‘Yeah, well, I’m not gonna let you freeze to death just because we don’t have a chaperone.’ He gestured to the car. ‘Come on. I’ll get some blankets.’ Y/N did as she was told, crawling into the back of the car, stopping to admire her a little, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. He smiled as he picked up two thick blankets from the rack at the side of the garage, and climbed in behind her, pulling her into his chest as he moved them into a horizontal position. ‘She’s spacious, huh?’

‘She’s a pretty nice car,’ Y/N agreed. ‘I’m sure you’ll find time to brag about her later.’

Dean laughed at that, fumbling to cover them both, and he was surprised as Y/N snuggled into his chest, her head tucked neatly underneath his chin. He hoped that she wouldn’t feel the reaction he was having her, but to his surprise, within a few moments, she was soundly asleep, her entire form relaxing against him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her underneath the warmth of the blankets, and letting his eyes fall shut.

A few moments later, he drifted into sleep, not even thinking about the dangerous waters he was wading into with this strange, beautiful mermaid.

 


End file.
